Low cost universal broadband access and its coverage is a key facilitator for digital applications. However, until now broadband availability and digital applications have been elusive in its penetration in the outskirts of urban and rural areas. As a result, this presents a lost opportunity in social and economic development.
The method detailed addresses the above issues by leveraging the broadcast infrastructure and digitally connecting millions of receive only television antennas, thus providing wireless infrastructure to provide internet, data, audio and video, mobile communications, and facilitating digital applications at a fraction of a cost of known access technologies.
The method detailed is based on broadcasting standards and methodology that combines broadcast and broadband through efficient modulation, monitoring, and processing techniques and is, therefore, different from previously cited work which is based on mobile communications, and IP addressing structure based on cellular methodology. The large area coverage is achieved by transmitting high effective isotropic power from broadcasting TV sites and directing the antenna beam dependent on population density. Moreover, the personal servers (PS) with built in transmitter and receiver and yagi antennas as mobile base stations can collaboratively form mobile infrastructure for devices. Millions of base stations implemented using new addressing scheme based on yagi geo location, subscriber address and broadcast site.
The method details self organising interference mitigation mechanism whereby channels can be dynamically allocated and effective isotropic radiated power reduced. The invention preserves and provides low latency, high synchronisation, and time accuracy independent of applications, high quality video for interactive games, video streaming, social networking, real time energy monitoring using smart meters and financial transaction on television.